Marchitos
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: —Porque cuando el peso de los años se vuelve una tortura y el amor se marchita tanto como mi cuerpo, ¿será este hilo tan fuerte para mantenernos unidos?—. [Inuyasha x Kagome]


_Disclaimer_ : Todo el mundo ficcional de Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente adapto historias sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Marchitos**

Nos estábamos marchitando, tanto en el amor como en la piel, tanto en las caricias como en las charlas, tanto en las miradas como en nuestras presencias tan vacías, tan carentes de pasión, mancilladas por la rutina y las estaciones.

No notaba la diferencia. No notaba mi alma que poco a poco menguaba al paso de cada luna. No notaba el abrupto pasar de los inviernos que cada vez eran más fríos y extensos, donde cada vez íbamos muriendo, mermando, quedándonos sin nada. No importaba el físico, o al menos me convencía de eso. No importaba si había un poco de estrías aquí y allá, o flacidez en la carne, había dejado atrás los días en los que le permitía a mi marido acariciar mi piel, ya no era lo mismo para mí.

Aún, cediendo al tiempo, no me negaba a la idea de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros para llegar a alguna aldea, para ayudar a las personas con sus problemas, para ayudar a los enfermos u ofrecer servicio purificando yōkais. Pero, todo fue pesando. Era una cruz cada vez más maciza e incómoda. Mis frustraciones, mis años, mis dolores, mi cuerpo, mi vida.

Dejé de pensar en mantener una buena relación con mi marido, pero empecé a notar que cada vez me observaba más, me era más considerado incluso con mi mal genio y mis ganas de hacer todo por mi propia cuenta, aun cuando no podía. Noté sus lapsos de insomnio, sus letargos en el techo, su mirada lejana. El brillante dorado que antes se mofaba de mí o esa picardía típica de un niño, fueron reemplazados por soporíferos párpados que daban a cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. El agobio, tal vez. Sus pausas tácitas y su ausencia eran devastadoras para mí, pero sus pensamientos jamás silenciaban.

Nos estábamos alejando cada día un poco más. El sitio físico siempre era el mismo, pero el palacio mental era el que nos enemistaba. Nos volvíamos más ajenos el uno del otro.

No había forma de sobrellevar aquello por más tiempo. Empecé a sentirme sola, empecé a contemplarme más y a notarme más serena, taciturna. Nuestras obligaciones nunca nos dejaron engendrar hijos. Yo, una sacerdotisa, él, un hanyou. No nos arrepentimos jamás de esa decisión, nuestro deber era ayudar a las personas. Pero, ahora es cuando me pregunto si eso fue lo correcto.

Aguantando y aguantando, en la resiliencia, en la distancia, en el tiempo, en este cuerpo ahora adulto y añejo.

Me encontré pronto con esa maraña de recuerdos y nostalgias efímeras, pasajeras, que conforman ese verdadero tormento de momentos que se congelan eternamente, que se congelan en el sufrimiento, en cada gota de lágrima, en cada nudo en el estómago y garganta, en cada opresión del corazón, en cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Y, me encontré, me encontré a mí misma llorando como una niña en el interior del pozo de los huesos, rogando por ver a mi mamá una vez más, a Sota y al abuelo. Me encontré sumida en la oscuridad, en esa donde mis años pesaban tanto como mis sentimientos.

—Mamá, te necesito aquí.

Rogaba a la vez que caía de rodillas ante la fértil tierra putrefacta por los cadáveres de monstruos, cavando un pozo, hundiendo mis dedos en la tierra mientras esta se humedecía con mis lágrimas. Quería ir al otro lado para ver por última vez a mi mamá, quería su consejo, escuchar su voz. Ante todas mis dudas ella siempre estuvo ahí, siempre tuvo las palabras correctas. Ahora es cuando quiero oírla, ahora es cuando quiero abrazarla tan fuerte y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, ahora es cuando necesito de su perfume y su presencia.

¿Quién dijo que uno no estaría preparado para esto?, ¿quién dijo que el ser más añejo vendría con aquella carga?, ¿quién dijo que estar en esas etapas me provocarían esos lapsos de depresión?

Aquel sufrimiento hacía que mis lágrimas escurrieran a través de mis mejillas, agitándome, provocándome esa escases de oxígeno en mis pulmones de cuando en cuando, martillando ese dolor en el pecho, ese que hacía un año sentía con tanta dolencia, el cual a veces paralizaba mis miembros. ¿Un ataque cardíaco?, tal vez. Mis rodillas dolían ante la postura, mis codos ya no podían mantener en flexión mis brazos por el punzante dolor, las articulaciones de mis dedos empezaron a arder y hacerme más difícil el trabajo.

—Basta, Kagome, te harás daño.

No había notado la presencia de Inuyasha junto a mí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera lo veía a la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba ese tinte de voz tan quebrado, o que él siempre estaba ahí. Si, ¡allí!, allí en la entrada del pozo, esperando a que quisiera salir para ayudarme. Fue tarde cuando lo encontré escuchando mis sollozos, él hacía más de una hora que había estado ahí, sentado, aguardando, llorando en silencio.

No, él no iba a bajar aunque se lo pidiera, porque él estaba tan quebrado como yo.

Esa noche llevaba una mirada cristalina, adornada con una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Conmocionado, frustrado, enojado y sumido en tristeza. Todo lo que yo sufría, para él, se sentía como el mismo infierno. El que mi cuerpo se marchitara y el suyo siguiera intacto, también le afectaba. Ver morir a los que ama, ya era mucho castigo.

—Esto es tan difícil.

—Lo sé —me respondió sin intención de llenarme de consuelo.

¿Para qué esforzarse en vano?

No hacía falta ni siquiera hablar. Él lo entendía tan bien, porque tan bien entendía que, al morir yo, tendría que seguir con una vida bastante dolorosa por delante. Así como el castigo del ser humano es el martirio de envejecer poco a poco, junto a sus memorias y sentimientos, para él, esa cuarta parte de inmortalidad, en la lentitud del tiempo, era el vivo tesoro del infierno.

—Quiero verte feliz de nuevo —sonó más a una súplica que a una orden—, el verte así, me… —pausó ante el nudo en la garganta, menguando en sus fuerzas, temblando como un niño—. Siento no poder llevarte con tu madre —la amargura le ultrajó sus últimas defensas de pronto.

Caí en sus brazos llorando como una niña, mientras me cobijaba en un abrazo tan fuerte el cual luchaba para alejarme de ese sufrimiento, mientras me daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. No pude hacer otra cosa más que repetir la misma frase: " _lo siento_ ".

—Lo siento tanto.

—No tienes que sentirlo —no sé si habían sido los años los cuales ablandaron mucho más su corazón, pero su compasión y la comprensión fueron el punto en donde su madurez había despuntado enormemente para mí—. ¡Siempre estaré aquí para ti!

Y aunque no era la voz, el perfume o la presencia de mi madre, logré sentirme segura y, después de mucho tiempo, entendí que no importaba qué tan difícil fuese, Inuyasha jamás me abandonaría.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados dentro de aquel pozo, dentro de aquel lugar que permitió nuestros numerosos encuentros, viajando de una época a la otra.

Y allí en esa oscuridad, en esa oscuridad que no desconocimos, en esa oscuridad que no se sentía tan vacía, allí, nos encontramos de nuevo, porque allí estábamos, como dos niños, abrazados, dormidos y, por primera vez, tranquilos. Allí estábamos, de nuevo jóvenes, de nuevo completos, de nuevo enredados en nuestros hilos.

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

1\. Bien estoy consciente de que Inu, por su naturaleza hanyou, envejece más lentamente que Kagome. No tiene tanto vestigio de inmortalidad como su hermano Sessho que es un yokai completo.

2\. Antes de que me agarren a tomates, quería aclarar un rumor del tipo: " _Kagome no envejece en la época feudal porque como no es su tiempo, este se detiene_ " y blah, blah, blah. Pues, la verdad y como seguidora de la serie/manga, eso no me parece ni lógico, ni viable en el verosímil de este drabble. Les explico (para aquellos que no estén enterados del tema): ese tema de la "inmortalidad" fue planteado por un diálogo en una de las pelis de Inuyasha (la tercera) y se han agarrado de eso (las fans) para decir que Kagome no envejece, como dándole un respiro a Inuyasha (cuak). No sé cómo confían tanto en las películas cuando estas no tienen nada que ver con el canon. Por lo tanto, mi teoría refuta todo ese tema de la siguiente manera: si ella logró pasar por el pozo de los huesos para **elegir** la época en la que desea vivir (como se plantea en el final de la serie) como "regalo del destino y el hilo y toda la cosa", **el tiempo le debe pasar la factura igual que a todos los que viven en esa época**. _Sin ofender_.

Por tanto, quería mostrar algo notablemente realista, en un drabble pequeño (un pecado capital) pero la verdad es que me surgió la inspiración de imprevisto. Dejar el rosa y mostrar el lado verdaderamente humano y trágico. También me agradó la idea de que extrañe a su madre, pese a que durante su adolescencia fue bastante independiente (hasta cierto punto, obviamente xD).

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review. Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
